


Better than any dream

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Cassie finally learns of Janet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Melhor do que qualquer sonho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169468) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #057 - dream.

This was something she never even dreamt possible. Sam had tried to prepare her, to explain what had happened, but it only became real once Cassie laid eyes on her mother. Or, not her mother, but close enough.

“Is this really happening?” she asked, with tears in her eyes. After everything that happened to her, she shouldn’t think of this as impossible, but she did, because fate never seemed to be in   
her favor.

“Yes, Cassie, I’m here, and you can’t imagine how glad I am to see you again. Where I came from, you died months ago,” Janet replied.

Cassie ran to her, hugging her tight and crying freely. “I missed you so much, mom! Please tell me you’ll stay, I can’t stand to lose you again.”

“She’ll stay, she has the same status as you and Teal’c, aliens with asylum on Earth,” Sam replied.

As if only now remembering Sam was there, Cassie pulled her in for the hug as well. “Thank you, Sam. I should have known you would find a way to bring her back, I know how much you love her.”

Sam ran a hand on Cassie’s hair. “The hardest thing about this has been hiding the truth from you, and I’m sorry about that, but we needed to be sure that Janet could stay before telling you anything.”

Cassie chuckled, tears still in her eyes. “It’s funny, when I was little I used to dream that you two would move in together, and I would have two moms, but I never expected it to happen like this.”

“We wanted to before, but the law forbade us. We didn’t want to burden you with another public lie, that’s why we never told you, but now I have an excuse to live with Sam, and I won’t pass on that chance.”

Cassie couldn’t help but smile. Everything she ever dreamt of and more had been made real, and she couldn’t wish for more. She finally had her family back.


End file.
